A New Beginning
by alicehatter7
Summary: Jesse and Suze begin their life together with a new hope.


It was a breezy, cool night in Carmel as Jesse walked me up my driveway to the front door. It was only midnight, but Jesse had assured me that in order for him to make a good impression he had to have me back when my stepfather, Andy, had originally said I needed to be. I wasn't even going to try to argue with him.

It had been a lovely night, even the part about my dad leaving. Of course it had still hurt when I realized that I wouldn't see him again until I too past on. I found happiness in the fact, though, that he finally found peace. Besides I did not need to rely on my father anymore. I had Jesse and Father Dominic to help me with this mediator stuff. Hopefully, I thought, with a little luck and their help I would get better at it in the years to come. Still, I think I had taken some pretty big steps over the past year.

We had reached the door far sooner than I had wanted to, but I reminded myself that I was going to see Jesse tomorrow, which reminded me.

"Jesse," I said as I turned him towards me so we were face to face, "Come over early tomorrow if you can. At like four. Dinner isn't until seven, so that gives us three hours to be alone."

Jesse laughed and pulled me closer to him, "Querida, we just spent all night alone."

I pulled my head back to look up at him, "Not really," I countered, "Adam and CeeCee had been there for most of it and even when they weren't around us we still weren't really alone. All my classmates were around us. Plus, I don't think what I have in mind for us tomorrow would be very suitable for us to do around Father Dom and Sister Ernestine."

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "And what, Susannah, do you have in mind for us tomorrow?"

I gave him a wry smile and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him as close as he could get to me, "Well, for starters I thought we could watch another movie. You've still got a lot of catching up to do. We'll just have to see where the night goes from there," I added with a kiss to his cheek.

It felt warm to the touch and it made me feel giddy. I had never thought a few months ago that I would be here now flirting with Jesse.

"Susannah," Jesse warned as he always does when the conversation turns this way.

"Jesse."

I felt his warm callused hand reach under my chin to lift my head from his chest, "Goodnight, Querida," he said before his lips found mine.

I had kissed him a few times already after he became alive again, but I still wasn't quite used to the sensation. When ghost Jesse kissed me it had always felt cold, but when I kissed live Jesse it was as if everything was on fire. He felt warm to the touch through his crisp white shirt. I had been waiting to feel that warmth for a long time, waiting to feel Jesse's weight against me. As soon as the kiss started Jesse seemed to pull away.

A little breathlessly I said, "Whatever happened to when people say goodnight they usually keep their tongues to themselves, Jesse?"

Through his laughter Jesse managed to get out, "I'll see you tomorrow, Susannah."

He turned and walked back towards the car. I watched him as he left, not quite used to the feeling that I couldn't just call him anymore and he would appear. There would be times when he would have to leave and I would be alone. That was okay though because Jess and I had a lifetime together now. And that was what I had always wanted.

Jesse turned and waved to me as he opened up the driver side door. I could still hear him laughing as he got in the car. I smiled to myself as I let myself in the house. My mom, as I had thought she would be, was waiting for me in the living room. Here comes the lecture, I thought, as I walked into the living room.

"Oh, hi Suze, I didn't hear you come in. How was the dance? Did you have a nice time?"

I nodded, "I had a lot of fun."

Good, I thought, keep answers short and maybe she'll get the idea that I don't want to have this conversation right now. I knew it was going to come as soon as she said that Jesse was a little too old for me. I couldn't blame her for thinking that though, I mean Jesse, well Jesse's body anyway was 20 and I was still 16, almost 17 though, but there was room for concern. My mom, however, didn't know that Jesse wasn't like any other teenage boy his age. He wouldn't pressure me into anything; in fact he treats me just like he would treat me in the 1800's, something of which I will try to cure him of starting tomorrow.

"Susannah, I think we need to talk," my mother said.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, "Can we talk about this tomorrow, mom? I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."

I started to walk towards the stairs, but my mother's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Susannah Simon, we are going to talk about this now."

My mom pointed towards the couch telling me to sit down. Reluctantly I walked over to the couch and took a seat. I hadn't really wanted to talk about this now. I knew my mother was upset that I hadn't told her about Jesse until now, because like everyone else, she could tell how comfortable Jesse and I seemed to be together.

"Susie, I'm not angry with you. It's just I can't help but wonder why you never told me about Jesse. I mean it was quite obvious that you two are quite smitten with each other and it makes me wonder if maybe you are not telling me something important, telling me something that I should probably know," my mom said.

I could tell that she was upset. She thought that I was keeping something from her and that made her sad. I had never had a complete open relationship with my mother so I had never thought that keeping something from her would upset her so. Of course, she probably felt how strong this thing was that I was keeping from her. She probably knew that it was a big part of my life. And even knowing that and knowing that keeping this from her was upsetting her, I didn't tell her about my gift.

"Mom, I'm really not keeping anything from you. Jesse and I have known each other since the summer. I told you I didn't mention him because we didn't know where we stood, as friends or more than that. Mom, Jesse and I just have a real connection to each other. Can't you understand that?"

Ok, so it wasn't really a lie, except for the part about meeting each other over the summer.

I saw my mom nod, "I guess, Suze. I trust you and everything, but I worry about the age difference between you two. I don't want him pressuring you into doing anything, Susie."

I laughed out loud. I really couldn't help it because if only she knew what Jesse would say to that if he had heard her.

"Now, Susannah," I could hear the frustration in my mother's voice, "This is not a laughing matter. I am very serious about this. "

"I know mom, but it's funny to me because I know Jesse wouldn't do that at all. In fact he would be mortified if I told him you said that. Mom", I began as I walked over to her so I was right in front of her, "You don't have to worry about it. Jesse's a very conservative guy. He doesn't even believe in sex before marriage."

A fact of which that he had never really told me, but I was pretty positive it was true.

"Give Jesse some time," I continued, "After spending a little time with him you'll understand why I feel so safe with him. Ok, mom?"

I couldn't tell what my mom was thinking. Her mouth had dropped open slightly when I told her that Jesse didn't believe in sex before marriage. That should be a good thing to tell your mother, right? Unless she takes it the wrong way and thinks that you are already thinking about marriage. A fact that I have to say is true, but would never tell my mother that.

"Ok, Susie. I can see how safe you feel with him. I'll try to not worry too much. I know I can trust you."

I gave my mom a smile, "Thank you, mom. I love you."

I gave my mom a hug as she said, "I love you, too Suze."


End file.
